


you're my heart shaker

by spider_momo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: An Adrienette Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Presents, Romance, Winter fun, adrienette - Freeform, cafe date, humour..?, mlsecretsanta2k19, thrifting!, when will i stop using song lyrics as titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_momo/pseuds/spider_momo
Summary: “Let’s go look at shoes. There are no good jeans here. Which is sad,” Marinette headed towards the shoe section, marching with far too much purpose, “Like it’s so hard to find a comfy pair that isn’t too long or too short or that doesn’t sag around your butt you know? There’s nothing worse than jeans that are bulky and loose around your butt because your butt will just look flat. Adrien, I do way too many squats for people to think I have a flat butt, okay?”“I... don’t know the appropriate response to that.” Cataclysm-ing her on the spot would be nice, Marinette thought.They're out on the most perfect date and Marinette is getting more and more nervous about giving Adrien his Christmas present and she's trying her hardest not to blow this gift-giving thing this time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	you're my heart shaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M1R4CUL0US](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/gifts).



> written for alpha-ultimate-trash for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa Exchange 2019!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!!!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote any Miraculous Ladybug stuff so this was kinda a challenge but I hope you find it cute and silly.
> 
> And once again, thank you to @sadrien on tumblr for beta reading for me <3 
> 
> [title from Twice's Heart Shaker :D]

Marinette loved to design things. Clothes, accessories, jewellery, you name it. And she liked to think she was pretty good at it too. Designing and creating were her passions, her dreams. Marinette was quite proud that most of the items in her admittedly disorganized closet were all made by her. 

But there was just something about actually shopping, going out and physically buying clothes that made Marinette feel a rush. Especially when there was a sale. _God_ , buying well made, high quality clothing at a steal of a price was some adrenaline-inducing stuff, I tell ya. It was similar, the pride and joy she felt after completing a new piece and the pulsing fulfillment of thrifting something at a discounted price. There was satisfaction at looking at your receipt, thinking about how much you saved, how great of a deal you got. 

And okay, maybe most people didn’t feel the same sense of fulfillment as Marinette did when buying things on sale but, hey…

“It’s a totally _normal_ hobby to have okay? _And_ it saves me money. Leave me alone,” Marinette pouted, clutching the thin paper of the receipts to her chest, shielding them from Adrien’s amused eye roll. She made sure not to crinkle them too much, Mama would get a thrill from seeing them later too. 

“You’re pretty scary to shop with,” Adrien laughed quietly into his palm. 

“You can’t just be buying things without accounting for the VAT! This isn’t _amateur hour_ . You might as well set your money on fire,” Marinette shook her head, before continuing to peruse for any more steals. They were currently in a quaint little second-hand shop, spending their Saturday morning thrifting. Well, Adrien was thrifting, Marinette was _crushing it_ (and totally not being awkward and nervous, nope she was the epitome of _chill_ right now). 

“Alright, alright,” Adrien laughed following Marinette to a wall of jeans, the light and dark washes folded neatly in piles. Marinette kneeled on the ground to search through the stack of stonewash jeans near the bottom. A nice pair of jeans were hard to come by and even harder to sew herself. 

“So…” Adrien began, leaning against a nearby wall, looking every bit casual but his voice hinted otherwise. 

“So?” Marinette echoed, pulling out a pair of mid-rise jeans. Not wanting to have to go to the fitting room, Marinette used the old trick of wrapping the waistband around her neck. She clicked her tongue when it ended up being too loose and refolded the pair.

“You gonna tell me why you’re acting so weird today?” So, she _wasn’t_ being as calm and normal as she thought she was. The image of the gift wrapped package sitting on her desk in her room flooded her mind and elicited a kaleidoscope of panicked butterflies in her stomach. 

“Weird? I’m not acting weird,” Marinette tried to keep her voice light and casual as she riffled through the skinny jeans. “The only thing _weird_ is the word weird. Why does it rhyme with so many things? _Carre_ , _laboratoire, noire_ ... _code-barre_ ,” Marinette fisted a pair of jeans, gripping them by the waistband near the price tag and shook them vigorously (for emphasis), nearly smacking herself in the face with the thick denim in the process.

“Alright, pretending _that_ wasn’t a whole category of weirdness on its own,” Adrien blinked and Marinette turned back to the jeans, face turning pink, wincing a bit at how the hard ground was starting to make her knees sore. “You’ve been avoiding me all day, _Buginette_ ,” Adrien said with that knowing trill in his voice, and Marinette thought about how sometimes she forgot exactly how tuned-in to her every move he really was. A few years of saving Paris from imminent doom together did that, she supposed. And part of her just wanted to blurt out all her nervous thoughts in a giant Marinette-esque ramble, knowing Adrien would listen to it all and sweetly reassure her afterwards. But she steeled herself and kept quiet; she could do this, there was no _need_ to be so nervous. Besides, she still has lots of time to build up the appropriate amount of courage.

“How can I be avoiding you if I’m spending all day _with you_? Now quiet,” Marinette hushed, cutting Adrien off before he could even say any more, “thrifting requires a lot of focus, you know?”

“Marinette, I am not joking when I say this: you are _literally_ the only one who thinks that.” 

“You can’t shame me for my sale finding abilities, Agreste. Jealousy is not a good look on you,” Marinette tutted before stretching to her full height, her knees finally feeling some relief, arms crossed over her chest, and very purposely not looking him in the eyes.

“Marinette,” Adrien said in a singsongy voice, the one Chat Noir used when he was teasing her because he thought she was cute when she was a flustered mess. 

“Let’s go look at shoes. There are no good jeans here. Which is sad,” Marinette headed towards the shoe section, marching with far too much purpose, “Like it’s so hard to find a comfy pair that isn’t too long or too short or that doesn’t sag around your butt you know? There’s nothing worse than jeans that are bulky and loose around your butt because your butt will just look _flat._ Adrien, I do way too many squats for people to think I have a flat butt, okay?” 

“I... don’t know the appropriate response to that.” _Cataclysm_ -ing her on the spot would be nice, Marinette thought, determinedly not turning around to face Adrien, dread and self-embarrassment filling up inside of her. She was fairly certain her bright red face would be visible from outer space. 

“You look for somewhere to grab lunch and I’ll look at the shoes,” Marinette suggested, glad to have distracted Adrien for a bit. Even if it was at her own expense. 

Marinette skipped over to the shoe section; it only took her a couple of minutes to locate a pair of ankle boots with chunky heels. They were a maroon colour with a zip on the side, a mash of retro and punk. They were a little loose, but Marinette decided they’d fit with thicker socks. Grinning happily as she saw the _80%_ markdown, Marinette scooped the pair up, setting them next to her. She was bent over retying the laces on her own shoes when she heard her boyfriend’s voice.

“What do you think?” Marinette turned around to see Adrien putting the hood up of a fuzzy sweater he was wearing. 

Marinette laughed, “Where did you even find that?”

“Right, who would ever part with such and _cat_ ch?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop a huff of laughter from escaping her. The hoodie itself was a monstrosity, as far as hoodies went. The sleeves, hood, and front pocket were covered in thick, fluffy fabric mimicking fur, in a baby pink shade, while the cuffs and body were a slightly off-white colour. Inside the hood looked to be lined with faux-satin and pointy cat ears stuck out on top. The piece was excessively large, swallowing up Adrien’s frame, the fabric almost slipping off of one of his shoulders. 

Marinette watched as Adrien turned the stand in front of the floor-length mirror near the shoe rack, tugging on the drawstrings so they were even.

“So?” He asked, swivelling to face Marinette once again. 

“I think 13€ is a pretty hefty price for feline-themed apparel,” Marinette deadpanned after taking note of the price tag. 

“I think it’s cute,” Adrien smiled, looking back at the mirror. _You’re cute_ , Marinette’s brain shouted in her head, as he admired his reflection. 

“Your fashion sense is honestly distressing to my psyche.”

“Clothes don’t matter if your face is a ten,” Adrien said solemnly, tweaking his hair so his bangs fell correctly. Marinette begrudgingly agreed in her head because not many people could manage to look so adorable in that unsightly eyesore. 

“Do you think they’ll let me wear it out? It’s really warm.” 

“Oh, _minou_ …”

* * *

Tragically, they did not let Adrien wear the hoodie out. So he was stuck wearing his boring grey sweater and his boring black winter coat. 

Fortunately, the sprightly little cafe they stopped at for lunch was very much _not boring_.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir themed _burgers_ , Marinette,” Adrien’s eyes were practically stars as he looked up at the menu on the wall.

“How American,” Marinette drawled. Adrien had a teeny-tiny problem of obsessively buying every kind of Ladybug and Chat Noir themed merchandise he came across. And Marinette couldn’t ever even stop him because if the fluffy pink material poking out of their brown paper shopping bag was any indication, there was no stopping Adrien’s questionable purchases. Also, he was particularly adamant about buying the Ladybug items and he’d look at her with those bright, loving eyes and how could anyone say _no_ , she wasn’t a heartless monster. After deciding on their orders, Marinette insisted Adrien go find them some seats while she ordered. 

While waiting in line, Marinette watched the snow slowly drift to the ground, spiralling and floating in the wind, adding to the white sheets that covered Paris. It was pretty. For now, at least. As wonderful as snowfall in December was, Marinette did not appreciate what came the day after. Slushy brown ice and half-melted rooftops were not only an eyesore but they made Ladybug’s life a lot harder too. Running on top of icy roofs was _not_ fun. 

There wasn’t much she could do about that though, other than be extra careful when parkouring off of Paris’ architecture. Pulling her attention away from the light flurry outside, Marinette smiled and accepted her lunch order: one white hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and one almond matcha latte, along with two _Ladyburgers_ and one order of _Chaton Frites_ . And the Ladybug and Chat Noir sugar cookies because _okay_ , Marinette thought it was cool as heck to eat food based on her alter ego too. 

With the disposable cup holder in one hand and the brown bag of burgers and fries in the other, Marinette headed towards their seats at the table next to the window near the back, with fairy lights twinkling above.

She pulled out the pale wooden chair with her foot, taking a seat and setting the order on the table. 

“Ta-da!” She announced, gesturing drinks and food, only the _slightest_ bit proud she managed to make it all the way to the back without tripping and stumbling in the rather busy and packed cafe.

“Wow, that’s a lot of napkins,” was Adrien’s response. Marinette’s smile dropped, a half-hearted glare at the blond seated across from her. 

“First, _you’re welcome_ —”

“Thank you! It was very kind of you to order and get our food,” Adrien interjected, a bit rushed and apologetic. 

“ _Second_ _of all_ ,” Marinette proceeded none-the-less. Adrien let out an amused huff as he took a sip of his latte, knowing full well there was no sidetracking Marinette until she was done. “They’re _free_ and I’m _Asian_. Obviously I’m going to take them.”

Adrien watched as Marinette aggressively unwrapped her burger before grabbing a fistful of napkins and shoving them into the pocket of her pale pink winter coat. Her face was flushed a bright rose colour, partially from the cold and partially from her indignant tirade. Her hair was down today, bangs sweeping messily across her forehead, the ends pooling on top of her shoulders. 

“You’re so cute when you get all huffy,” Adrien smiled into his drink, receiving an eye roll from Marinette but Adrien took note of how her cheeks and the tips of her ears reddened. _Cute._

Marinette, unable to come up with a dignified response, took a large bite out of her burger, cheeks looking full and puffed up in the most adorable way. Adrien smiled, taking a bite of his own burger.

They chatted while they ate their burgers, munching on some fries every now and then, talking about the snowfall and how good the food was, about Marinette’s latest design and Adrien’s fencing practice. 

By the time they were tossing their waste into the compost and heading back out into the snowy streets, Marinette had almost forgotten her nervousness from earlier this morning. 

She debated whether she should just wait until patrol tonight, give it to him then. Suiting up as Ladybug with the power of the Miraculous at her fingertips would surely give her enough confidence to get through what was, admittedly, something rather trivial. But Marinette wanted to be a little more confident outside of the mask too. 

There really was no reason to be nervous, she reminded herself, Adrien was the kindest, sweetest, most loving person on the planet. Okay, her trepidation was _a little_ bit compelling, considering her previous track record when it came to giving Adrien gifts. But this time...she wouldn’t screw it up! 

Marinette continued to mentally pump herself up during the entire walk to her parents' bakery, unintentionally missing out on most of Adrien’s lackadaisical chattering. 

“I got this,” Marinette whispered to herself one last time as they stopped in front of the side door, leading to the living area of the bakery. 

“Got what?” Adrien questioned, head cocked to the side in confusion. Well, guess she didn’t whisper it as quietly as she thought she did. 

“Uh— the door!” Marinette replied, rushing to unlock it in a panicky manner, “I got the door, and _you_ can hold the bags,” Marinette smiled, pushing and holding it open for Adrien to enter through. 

_Smooth_. Marinette resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall as Adrien and she made their way upstairs. It was alright; she still had plenty of time to pull herself together before giving Adrien his gift and baring her heart out to him. 

She got this. Mostly.

* * *

  
  


“Alrighty,” Marinette placed a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip and walnut cookies on the coffee table, next to a bowl of yogurt pretzels, a package of stroopwafels, and two bottles of Orangina, before settling down on the couch next to her boyfriend. The two of them were cozied up in Marinette’s living room, stockpiled with snacks and a plethora of pillows and blankets. Her parents wouldn’t be back until dinner, having errands to run and family friends to visit, so the couple was free to commandeer the TV. 

“What did you pick?” she asked Adrien, adjusting the knit blanket that was splayed across their laps as Adrien grabbed a cookie along with a napkin and a plate because he was proper like that. 

“ _Into the Spider-Verse_ ,” Marinette paused her blanket rearranging to lookup at Adrien’s who was biting into a cookie, a confused look appearing on his face when their eyes met. 

“I thought we were watching Christmas movies?” she asked, laughing a little incredulously. 

“It is a Christmas movie!” Adrien insisted, biting down on the last of his cookie. 

“How?” Marinette asked, amused and baffled. 

“It’s winter. There’s snow. And there’s a Christmas song in it, technically.”

“That’s your criteria for a Christmas movie?” Marinette was full-on laughing now, her shoulders shaking, Adrien grinning a bit himself.

“Normal Christmas movies are too…” Adrien starting after the laughter died down, voice soft and subdued, “Too much. They make your expectations for the holidays too high. They make it seem like there’s supposed to be something magical even when there isn’t, you know?” And Marinette smiled sympathetically, squeezing his hand in hers because she did know. Adrien’s apprehension about the holidays wasn’t arbitrary or unreasonable, all things considered. 

“Okay, hit play. You’re not gonna cry this time too, are you?” Marinette teased, softly poking Adrien’s cheek. 

“Spider-Man _dies_ Marinette. How could I not cry?”

“It happens in like the first 20 minutes and you _know_ it’s happening!”

“ _Shh_! It’s starting,” Adrien hushed Marinette, shoving a pillow against her face. Marinette scrunched her face up, leaning away, before snatching the pillow from his hands. 

They were mostly quiet while they watched, aside from some laughter and commentary every now and then, but Marinette couldn’t help but think about what Adrien said regarding expectations, the words echoing in the back of her head. In retrospect, there was a good chance she was so anxious because she was putting too high expectations on both herself and Adrien. It was their first time spending the holidays together as a couple and a part of Marinette wanted to be absolutely wonderful. But being too afraid to take action because of the fear of imperfection wasn’t the kind of person Marinette wanted to be. She took a large swig of her Orangina, mind already made up by the time the bubbly liquid entered her stomach. 

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Marinette announced as the movie credits wrapped up. She bounced up to her feet, blanket and pillows tossed aside into a crumpled pile in the process. 

Adrien mumbled something in response, but it was muffled by his yawning. He stretched his arms up towards the ceiling and tilted his head to the side, relaxing after hearing his neck pop. The blond was about to begin tidying up the scattered pillows and snacks when Marinette came skipping back down the stairs.

“Close your eyes!” She bounded over to the other side of the couch in flash. Marinette pressed her front against the back of the couch, one hand uncoordinatedly attempting to cover Adrien’s eyes from where he sat cross-legged on the cushion. 

“They’re closed, they’re closed!” Adrien laughed, using his own hands to gently adjust Marinette’s so she wasn’t poking him in the eye. 

Marinette removed her hand and climbed over the back of the couch, landing softly on the cushion. She scooted closer to Adrien, sitting on her knees, gift box cradled in her arms. She took a moment to admire Adrien’s face, taking in the smooth, almost poreless skin, fingers itching to trace the lines of his neat eyebrows that lead to a high nose bridge that ever-so-slightly caved into a gentle slope. 

“Okay,” Marinette whispered, the rhythm of her heartbeat speeding up, “Open your eyes.”

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open, bright green irises peeking through pale lashes. His line of sight fell down to the package in Marinette’s hands. A small box, wrapped in brown paper and tied with red string and some jute. _TO ADRIEN, FROM MARINETTE_ , neatly handwritten on the tag because there was _no way_ Marinette was forgetting that detail this time. 

“You got me a gift?” Adrien asked, voice full of surprise and joy, “It’s not even Christmas yet, though.”

“I know,” Marinette smiled, pushing the box into his hands, “I wanted to give it to you now.” 

Adrien carefully unwrapped the paper, nimble fingers working quickly and neatly, sliding the lid off of the box underneath. 

“Wow...you made these?” Marinette nodded, involuntarily blushing at the awe in Adrien’s voice, the amazement sparkling in his eyes as he pulled out a pair of black, leather gloves, slipping them onto his hands. They were thick and warm, with immaculate stitching running along the sides. The gloves were resembling his Chat Noir gloves, although the material a bit different and the evident lack of claws on the fingertips. There was, however, a small outline of a cat head stitched with silvery thread on the inner wrists, right below where his thumb met his palm. 

“They fit perfectly!” Adrien flexed his fingers out in front of his face, the material bending smoothly with his digits. “I love them and I’ll never take them off!” Adrien declared, leaning forward to wrap Marinette in a bear hug. 

“I mean, you’ll have to take them off _eventually_ ,” Marinette laughed, wiggling to get her arms loose to hug him back, “They’re kinda for more outdoorsy purposes.” 

“Thank you, though,” Adrien said, a little less energetically this time, “You’re the best.”

“I am the best,” Marinette agreed, nodding her head sagely, the two of them bursting out into giggles. 

“You’ll have to wait till Christmas for _my_ present though,” Adrien poked Marinette in between her eyebrows with a gloved index finger. 

“What did you get me?” Marinette asked, excitement building up.

“It’s a surprise,” Adrien shrugged, nonchalantly examining his gloved hands. 

“Give me a hint,” Marinette bounced on the couch cushions a bit.

“No. Wait until Christmas,” Adrien chastised squishing her cheeks with one hand. 

“That’s like forever from now!” Marinette pouted through squashed up cheeks. 

“So impatient!” 

“Tell me tell me tell me,” Marinette cried out, surging forward and tackling Adrien down onto the couch cushions.

The two continued to laugh and tease each other, cheeks flushed and hearts warm, as the snowflakes gently drifted to the ground outside. The couple paid no attention; they were in their own little bubble, full of affection and joy and laughter and smiles. 

It was miraculously perfect. 

* * *

  
  


Bonus— Christmas Day:

  
  


“Oh my god! You got me a hamster?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Will we ever know the hamster's name? I guess not :P
> 
> Just a note for all non-French speakers, weird in French is bizarre (pronounced more like bee-zarre) hence all the silly rhymes Marinette comes up with because weird in English does rhyme with as many things, sadly. 
> 
> Also VAT (value added tax) is the French shoppers tax, if google is to be trusted. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, have a wonderful December and winter and life in general! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @spider-momo! 
> 
> Please leave a review, they make me warm inside :D


End file.
